Dragons wrath
by NatsuxWendy
Summary: What happens when Natsu to finally brakes and leaves the guild. Mass chaos of course, espesholy when he has two demonic women ready to follow his lead at his side. Will the magic world ever be the same again, smarter, stronger natsu. Rated m for a reason, lemons, violence, language. Not Natsu's wrath but Dragons wrath just read and you'll get what I mean.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Natsu was extremely pissed. How the hell could the guild do this to him. He had been saving their asses time and time again. He had put up with the shit they gave him on a daily basis and this was what he got. The biggest guild insult that had ever been given. Hell no, he wasn't going to sit and take it this time. This was the last straw that finally broke his back.

What was the act that finally made Natsu snap at his beloved guild. Simple, Makarov had just let everyone know how was going on the S class trials and he wasn't going. This began the events that would change Fairytale forever.

"Master why isn't Natsu on the list" Mira asked as she knew the S class mages had input in who was even ready for the trials. So naturally she pushed for Natsu to go after all who could he not be ready, he had been saving their asses countless times.

"Mira we have already discussed this so I won't get into it with you now" Makarov said

"Answer the fucking question you damn old man" came the enraged reply from Natsu stunning some as to his anger when he spoke.

"Natsu you're not ready and that's that"

"How the hell can you say that with a straight face"

"Natsu you're too rash in your jobs, you don't have enough restraint, and you let your emotions control you too much" Makarov said and soon everyone was say different reasons why he shouldn't be even considered S class candidate let alone an actual S class mage. The only ones not doing this was Mira, Wendy, and Gajeel. The reason is Mira saw Natsu was more than ready, Wendy had complete confidence in the man she saw as her big brother, and Gajeel kept silent because he had been on the end of Natsu's wrath and knew he had to hold back a crap ton of power or he would be dead right now and he could see the pyro was about to snap and really didn't want to be on the receiving end of that again.

"That's enough, I believe he learned why no…."

"Oh didn't learn why, I did however just see the true colors of this guild"

"Natsu what are you talking about" Gildarts asked in fear as he really, really didn't like the aura or look Natsu had right now.

"Oh just who fucked in the head people are here"

"Natsu that's enough now leave so I can continue in peace. You are not to come back until the s class trials group leaves for the trials" Makarov said in anger

"SO THAT'S HOW IT IS, I SAVE THIS GUILDS ASS OVER AND OVER AND THIS IS THE THANKS GET. EVERYONE COMPLAINING ABOUT HOW I JUST SCREWED EVERYTHING UP! THEN ANSWER ME THIS WHO WAS IT WHO WAS THE ONE THAT RESCUED MACKOW BEFORE HE WAS PERMANENTLY POSSESSED BY A VOLKIN WHEN NO ONE ELSE WOULD DESPITE ROMEO BEGINNING THIS GUILD TO HELP BECAUSE HE KNEW SOMETHING HAD TO HAVE GONE WRONG WHEN THIS GUILD DECIDED TO IGNORE HIM BECAUSE IT WOULD HURT MAKOW'S PRIDE! WHO HAD THE COMMON SENSE TO FORCE ONE OF THE PHANTOM LORD MEMBERS TO TAKE ME WHERE THE WERE KEEPING LUCY WHEN THEY KIDNAPPED HER. WHO BEAT GAJEEL BEFORE HE BECAME ONE OF US TO BRING LUCY BACK A SECOND TIME, OR BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF JALLAL, OH AND WHO STOPPED LAXUS WHEN HE STARTED THE WAR IN FAIRY TALE, WHAT ABOUT ZERO THAT JALLAL COULDN'T EVEN BEAT AND HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A WIZARD SAINT, WHO HAS BEEN EVERYONE'S GO TO WHEN SHIT HITS THE FAN, WHO HAS BEATEN COUNTLESS PEOPLE THAT SHOULD BE ABOVE HIS CAPABILITY TO DEFEAT. WHO DESPITE CONSTANTLY BEING TREATED LIKE TRASH WILL STILL STICK THEIR NECK OUT ON THE LINE FOR THIS GUILD AND IT'S MEMBERS TIME AND TIME AGAIN! ME THAT'S WHO. AS FOR MY DESTRUCTIVE NATURE ON JOBS THAT'S BEYOND MY CONTROL, MY MAGIC WAS MADE TO TAKE OUT ONE OF THE MOST DESTRUCTIVE TYPES OF DRAGONS IN EXISTENCE SO OF COURSE IT'S I'M GOING TO BE DESTRUCTIVE EVEN WHEN I HAVE MY MAGIC ON A TIGHT ASS LEASH BECAUSE IF I DIDN'T I WOULD BE KILLING PEOPLE EVERY TIME I GO INTO A FIGHT! HELL MY MAGIC IS MORE DESTRUCTIVE THAN GILDARTS MAGIC IS AND I STILL DO LESS DAMAGE THAN HIM, I MEAN THE CITY HAS TO SHIFT JUST FOR HIM TO LEAVE OR COME BACK" Natsu raged as the guild was feeling like shit as they now saw they were wrong as did Makarov as he could only hope he had enough time to fix the disaster of a mess he had made.

"So fine I'll leave but it ain't gonna be until the S class candidates leave because I'm done with this guild. Also I suggest the members of this guild avoid me at all cost because is you think making and an enemy of Fairy Tale is bad then you have no clue what making an enemy of a Dragon is like because that is what this guild has done. So the next time I see any of you I will show you just what happens to those that make an enemy of a Dragon means, well that is excludes Mira and Wendy as I know that they are the only ones that had any faith in me and didn't treat me like shit" Natsu said as he burned off his guild mark and walked out the doors

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Natsu stormed out the guild doors. He was pissed beyond belief but it wasn't at the guild. No it was at himself. Yes everything he said wasn't a lie but it also wasn't completely true either. He didn't hold back as much magic as he should when he used his magic and he knew it all to well. He was a hot head and did rush into fights without planning. Sure he knew he had the raw power to beat nearly any opponent but that didn't mean he wouldn't come across and opponent that he needed to out think rather than out power. Much like Freed.

In truth he only lashed out like they were accepting him to because he knew that's what they accepted. However as usual he had gone overboard because of his temper. Hell when they didn't call him he was actually relieved. He was relieved that he wouldn't be officially made someone that was a role model for the guild. He was relieved he could just be Natsu. Yes he liked fighting but he had currently had his fill. He wanted to slow down and enjoy life a little bit. Not jump from one fight to the next like he had done this entire life in that guild. He was spent and needed a break. After all he had been raised by a Dragon in the wild so he did enjoy peaceful life as well and hadn't had that for some time, so it was really getting under his skin. Just another reason he snapped as bad as he did. Something he was thoroughly regretting right now as he had said things he couldn't simply take back. Not when there was two other Dragon Slayers there that knew what the meant.

So right now he had gone to his house and had packed everything he normally would have taken on a mission only he tripled the amount as he knew he wouldn't be back here for some time. Then he was out the door and heading out into the forest. It might not have been the most convenient path to take when leaving, but it was the path that put him to ease the most as he loved the calming effect the forest had over him. Which he knew he really needed as he was never good with change and he had just had a drastic change in his life.

 **At the guild as Natsu was heading to his home**

Everyone was shocked, none more so than Mira as she wasn't just shocked but devastated as she now realized just to what extent she depended on Natsu to be her source of strength. She could literally feel her happy and cind smile get sucked right out of her has all her joy and carefree attitude instantly vanished.

"What did he mean by "the next time I see any of you I will show you just what happens to those that make an enemy of a Dragon means"" Mira struggled to ask as she knew she wouldn't like the answer. That was only confirmed by the terrified look that overcame both Wendy's and Gajeel's face.

"It means the next time he sees any of us, besides Wendy or you that is, it will be nothing short of divine intervention that we make it back alive. As what he just said was basically a Dragon's way to declare war, and as you can imagine, it ain't gonna be like anything you have dealt with as when Dragons wage war there is definitely blood shed and lives lost" Gajeel said as he lost all the color in his skin and became as pale as ghost as he was nearly scared shitless by what he himself had just said as it had yet to truly sink into his head until he had to explain.

So it was a surprise to say the least when they heard Mira yelp as if someone had just stabbed her. That only doubled when they saw her set down something that looked like the guild sapper but was still clearly different as when everyone saw it they knew exactly why she had cried out like she had.

"Mira what the hell are you doing" Erza exclaimed only to have Mira look over at her with tears streaming down her face.

"You should know better than anyone here Erza"

"What the hell do you mean by that"

"Come on, the others might not see it but I do. You still love Jallal and it destroys you not to be near him, and as much as well as I know you I also know there is no way I could do what you do. It would simply be too painful for me" Mira sobbed as the pain increased to the second step.

"What does that mean" Erza said having a good hunch but needed to confirm it

"I can't do what you do. I can't lock up my love for Natsu and live without him. I simply can't do that, he means to much to me. I may seem all happy go lucky all the time but that was because he was here. He was my strength when everything was going to hell around me. I'm sorry but I can't live without him" Mira said as what she had done advanced to the third and final stage which nearly made her black out.

"Then why not just have the master remove the mark himself not use the stamp remover you know how painful that is" erza nearly screamed as she felt Mira had just done something extremely stupid.

"Because she's one of his mates" Gajeel responded before Mira could as he proceeded to explain. "Not only is Salamander a _fire_ Dragon Slayer but so far he's the alpha of every known Dragon Slayer so as such he is able to have multiple mates when normally Dragon Slayers can only have one. So naturally his mate would want to feel just how hurt he must be feeling even if he has yet to mark her" Gajeel finished just as the last stage finished and Mira recomposed herself as she then headed out of the guild to go pack her things and follow Natsu.

 **With Natsu five minutes after he had left**

Natsu had been walking for around five minutes when he stopped as the wind blew and he caught an all too familiar sent just before he heard the yell.

"NNNNAAAATTTTSSSSUUUU" rang out the angelic voice of Mirajane as she was running as fast as she could to catch up with him. Natsu had turned to be shocked to see Mira in hot pink yoga pants, a form fitting white sports t shirt, and black and pink running shoes with a new dimensional backpack that could hold literally anything. As well as her having reverted back to her old hair style. However what really shocked him was when she literally jumped onto him with her arms quickly shaking around his neck as he caught her in his arms out of reflex, but what really shocked him was that as soon as her arms were around his neck her lips were crashing into his in a heated kiss as she knocked him off his feet and down onto his back.

Mira knew she didn't want to simply be friends with Natsu any more. It had taken him leaving for her to see that it had actually been hurting that, that was the point her relationship with him was stalled at so she decided to take matters into her own hands and make the first move and hope for the best. After all she had just given up everything just to follow him and left her siblings to chase the man she loves. So if he were to reject her right now she would literally be left with nothing on top of being completely devastated.

"Please, please don't leave me. I love you and want nothing more that to be with you. So please let me come with you. Let me stay by your side. Please Natsu, I can't do this, not without you, you mean too much to me" Mira said with tears flowing as she pulled back and saw his shocked expression. She watched his face change from that of shock to happy as he pulled her into another kiss that he returned this time, only for her eyes to bug out of her head. Yes this was what she wanted but never in a million years had she thought he would return her feelings so quickly. However that's when what Gajeel said about him having to have multiple mates ecod in her head. Strangely she was completely fine with it as she somehow doubted she would be able to handle his sex drive all by herself with that seemingly endless stamina of his.

"Then your more then welcome to come with. After all how could I say no to the woman I love" Natsu said with a rarely seen serious face.

"Then why the hell didn't you say anything" Mira raged at him as he started to pound her fist into his chest.

"How could I. You're the top model in all of Feora. I was scared if I did anything to show you how I felt you might reject me" Natsu said which ernd him a gasp and another loving kiss.

"You idiot, how could I ever think to reject a guy like you" Mira said as they got up and she latched herself onto his left arm

 **there all done. Now know this isn't your tipical Natsu leaves fairy tale in anger fanfic. This is going to be different jus trust me. He will eventually return to Fairy Tail but that will be later for right now just have fath this isn't what you are going to aspect. So tell next time peace out and please** REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been three weeks from the time Natsu and Mira had left and they had decided to try to start their own guild. They had decided to make the guild only after Natsu had run into his very first friend Sayla. Under normal circumstances Natsu would never have made it to where Sayla was before she left let alone save her from finally turning down a dark path that everyone just naturally accused her of just because of her appearance. Thankfully though Mira was with him as they took the week long train ride to one of the least remote towns of all the remote towns. That town also just so happened to be getting read to execute a demon.

 **Flashback**

Natsu and Mira had been on the train for 6 days, only getting off so they could eat or go to the bathroom as they slept on the train. During the whole time Mira had Natsu's head in her lap to ease his motion sickness. This also helped them lose the dark guilds that were definitely after them. Either because they wanted to kill them both, turn Natsu into their personal punching bag or turn Mira into their personal bitch as they planned to keep her drugged on an aphrodisiac that was highly effective and addictive. Thankfully when they had come across dark guild that was hunting them for that purpose, they had made the mistake of revealing their planning for Mira's future to them. This sealed their fate as Natsu whent app shit insane rage on them. It was only after the fact that they suddenly saw just how lucky they were that, that dark guild had made that critical mistake as they only saw after the fact that the dark guild in question would have actually succeeded in their goal had they not made Natsu go insane as they were one of the strongest dark guilds under the barhame alliance (thing I messed the name up).

This was going to be their seventh straight day on the train should both Mira and Natsu felt the need to get off the train. Natsu because he was needing to get rid of his pent up energy, and Mira for matters she would never say in public. So they had decided to get out and walk for a little bit.

However they were surprised when the town they stopped at was nearly desolate. Well that was until they saw everyone yelling in the center of town.

"Excuse me but might i ask what is going on here" Mira asked a man on the outside of the gathering.

"Oh we are about to execute a demon by copying it's head off" the man said only for Mira to scream Idiot as she slapped him. However her scream was louder than intended as everyone was now paying attention to her.

"You can't kill a demon just because you have it restrained at the moment" Mira said as she had asked how the planed to even be able to do so right after the man said what was happening

"B….b..but we're using magic restraints on the demon"

"Look, I know nothing about demons and their powers but even I know that won't do shit to a demon" Natsu said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then what do we do" the crowd said simultaneously

"Simple you let me use take over magic on it which will let me absorbed the demon and it's power so it can no longer hurt anyone. As once I do this I will have complete control over the demon, even down to using their powers to protect those dear to me" Mira said in a sweet voice.

"However she won't be doing that until i can have a chat with the demon" Natsu said in a voice that left no room for argument. Which shock everyone even Mira.

"Why do you want to do that Natsu" Mira asked in a sweet voice but her concern was clear as day

"You remember how your village treated you after you used take over magic for the first time right" Natsu asked as Mira had decided if she were to be Natsu's mate she needed to be open to him and let him see her deepest and darkest of her inner demons that still torchered her daily despite having moved on. All Mira could do was nod.

"Well how do we know that isn't the case here. For all we know these people could have just grabbed this demon because it looks like one when it was minding it's own business or is another take over mage that is being wrongly accused because they were in a similar situation as you. Plus judging by how nothing has happened if it is a demon the it clearly holds no anger or ill intentions towards anyone other wise it would have broken free already, and that just proves it's one of these two possibilities. Pulse they said it is in magic resistance so that means that is a demon as if it were simply another take over mage such as you the would have seen the take over vanish and this wouldn't be happening" Natsu said firmly as Mira was smiling.

'that's just like him to be so worried about others especially when everyone else can only is bad he sees that things we become blind to' Mira thought as her heart was beating fast from her more perverted thoughts about who she would reward him for simply being him later as the last 6 days of having Natsu's head on her lap had defiantly made her sextualy frustrated as Natsu like to turn towards her in his sleep thus resulting In his hot breath hitting her core and make her tempted to rape him in his sleep. The only thing that stopped this was one it would be wrong as she wanted his consent, and two she wanted her first time to be special, not simply her caving to her desire and turning into nothing less than an animal.

So as she saw Natsu walking to the stage viea the path the villagers had made for them she shook her head to clear her thoughts as this wasn't the time for them as she ran and caught up to Natsu. It only took a moment for the two to get to the stage. As the got there the villagers had brought out the demon. The second Natsu saw the demon though the temperature skyrocketed as his voice became like that of an enraged Dragon.

" **Release her right NNNNOOOOOOWWWWWW"** Natsu roared as the demon looked at Natsu in shock as the village fearfully did ad Natsu ordered. Only to have the demon rush to Natsu at blinding speeds. Mira would have intercepted the demon should she not have seen the tears of joy pouring from her eyes as a look of relief, joy, and comfort overcame the demoness' face. However it didn't stop her from being shock when she watched as the demon tackled into Natsu as she called his name and had him in a bear hug.

It was as the demon was hugging Natsu that Mira could felt pure and unadulterated jealousy over take her mind as she took in the demon's appearance. There before her was a demon around her's and Natsu's age. The demon looked like a normal human with the exception of the horns on her head. As even the demonic markings on her could be passed off as a tattoo rather than demonic markings. She had jet black hair that when it caught the sunlight at just the right angle it looked a very deep purple and reached mid back. She had on a rather revealing leopard print kimono. Last she had horns (just look at the cover pic). As Mira watched this it became harder and harder to control her fury. She had literally become a ticking time bomb getting ready to go off


	4. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want everyone to know that when I was first starting out, I was only writing for the fun of it. Now, I am writing for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build up a fan base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my fan base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far as I will be using my account as a portfolio for when I take my book to be published. Thus, the reasoning for my new account/ pen-name. So if you would like to not only see the new and improved versions of my stories but to continue to follow me and my stories. Then please head over to my new account,_ M.D. Knight. I have also, on my new account, finished rewriting **_his demon and her dragon_** and posted a new chapter for it. So I will be working on slowly transferring each story to my new account as I **_COMPLETE_** each story that I place on my new account.


	5. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 2

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want to apologize to those of my readers that will get spammed by this notification, however, I have more readers than I can keep track of that have yet to follow me as an author and have just followed and or favorited on or several of my stories. As such, I will be posting this notification to all of my storylines. Now then, please head over to my new account,_ **M.D. Knight,** as I have finished rewriting the first chapter of **Naruto and His She-devil** ****and posted a new chapter for it. Now I know that this goes against what I have said in my last Notification, however, the explanation is in the Author's Notes for **Naruto and His She-devil** 's first chapter.


End file.
